


Just for You

by aerosmiley219



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Occurs early on in their relationship, Tony does something for Angela that she just never really got into the habit of asking for





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellieD9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MellieD9).



“Wait, you mean…”

“Well, it was never something Michael was fond of doing and I never asked for it and I guess I just got used to not asking anyone else for it?”

“But, Angela. It’s… do you…?”

“I do it back, of course!” She replied, incredulously. “Always!”

Tony laughed. “That’s not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if you enjoyed it.”

“Oh!” She blushed and looked down at her fingers, awkwardly crossed in her lap. “I guess.”

“What do you mean you guess?”

Angela looked up at him from across the table with eyes that were beginning to tear.

“Oh. Oh Angela, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Hey, it’s okay.”

Tony moved to a chair next to her and put his hand on one of hers, squeezing gently. “I’m sorry. I just… You’re such a strong woman. I guess I just assumed you’d get what you want. You do in the boardroom.”

Angela smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek. “Relationships are different that the boardroom, Tony.” She looked up at him and sighed. “Let’s talk about something more pleasant, shall we?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Tony looked around the crowded restaurant for something else to possibly talk about. “The uh, the veal parmigiana is good here.”

“It is.” She reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. “Okay this doesn’t need to be awkward.”

“You’re right. How about we get the cork for the bottle of wine and go for a walk?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Tony signaled to the waiter for the check and after a few minutes, the couple rose to leave. He helped her on with her coat before putting on his own and followed her out of the restaurant.

The cold night air hit them. Tony took in a deep breath and sighed, “it’s gonna snow.”

Angela looked around and followed suit: taking in a deep breath and exhaling. “You’re right. How about we go home and light a fire?”

“’Kay.”

They got into her car and Tony drove them home, making small talk along the way.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, tiny ice crystals had begun to appear on the windshield. “What’d I tell ya?”

She smiled at him, “you were right.”

Tony got out of the car first, quickly making his way over to the passenger side door to open and help his date out.

Angela took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the bottle of wine and walked to the back door, opening it as he locked up the car.

By the time he got into the kitchen, Angela already had two wine glasses from the cupboard out and had begun pouring the first glass.

“How about I go start a fire and you meet me in the living room?”

“Sounds good.”

He walked out of the kitchen to start a fire. Angela took a hearty sip from her glass before pouring out what was left between the two glasses.

She sighed as the warmth from the cabernet coated her throat. Angela picked up the glasses and walked into the living room, setting down the two glasses as she kicked off her heels.

Tony had the fire beginning to catch so he rose to join her. Before doing so, he took her coat from her and his and went to hang them up. Returning quickly to find Angela sitting on the floor by the fire.

“I got a chill,” she replied to the unasked question.

“’Kay.” Tony took both glasses of wine and handed one to her as he took a seat next to her. They watched the fire begin to grow, sipping from their glasses, sitting closer and closer to one another until Tony’s arm was resting on the floor next to her hip.

Angela rested her head on his shoulder. “This is nice.”

“Yeah.”

He looked over and saw that her glass was empty. Tony reached for it and placed it as well as his on the side of the mantel.

“Hey.”

Angela looked over at him, “hmm?”

He kissed her, sweetly and gently. Her hand moved to his face as his moved to the back of her head.

She whimpered quietly into his mouth as his tongue entered.

Angela had always loved kissing Tony. He always seemed so dexterous and skilled. She never felt like she was being mauled, like she did with some of her exes.

Their kissing grew in intensity. Angela moved her hand from his cheek to the collar of his shirt and pulled on him, coaxing him to lay down with her. He gladly followed.

Tony laid the top half of his body over hers as they continued kissing. They had not yet slept together but they knew it was only a matter of time until they did. No one wanted to rush this; it was just too delicious to do so.

He sat up and gazed into her eyes, his thumb moving across her cheek. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

She smiled bashfully. “So are you.”

Tony kissed her again as his hand moved down her neck to her breast. Angela arched her back into his touch and sighed. He massaged her before moving his hand down her abdomen, stopping on her mound. Pulling back once more, Tony stopped kissing. “Can I…?”

“Hmm?” They’d touched each other intimately before so she was rather confused why he was asking for permission.

“Can I go down on you?”

“Oh. You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Yes, you should. That’s the problem. But if you’re not comfortable with it then we can talk about it another time, or somethin’...”

She looked into his eyes, still uncertain of his motives.

“It’s just…” he started. “It’s something I really like to do. Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I love it done to me but I just really want to do this.”

Angela took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. “Okay.”

“Really?” Tony’s face lit up like a kid who’d just gotten a new toy.

She nodded. “Just, go slowly. Okay?”

“Anything you want.” 

Tony kissed her again, moving his hand back up to her face before getting to his knees and crawling down her body.

Angela bit her lower lip and concentrated on keeping her breathing normal so as not to betray her nerves.

He knew she’d be nervous so he took his time. Tony slid his hands up her skirt, moving it up to her hips, before kneeling in front of her. He took her legs in his hands and began kissing her thigh, inching closer to her center. “Breathe,” he reminded her.

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

Tony moved his thumbs to the sides of her panties and began to tug. Angela raised her hips without thinking, making it easier for him to pull them down.

He discarded her garment by his side before returning to her other leg, kissing and licking upwards.

“Just beautiful,” he whispered quietly while looking at her beautifully groomed pussy. The smell of her musk got him hard but he restrained himself from diving in, knowing he needed to let her set the pace.

Tony settled on his stomach and began kissing her once more, her hip bones, the small patch of skin just under her belly button, and let his tongue trace circles as he got closer and closer to her clit.

Angela’s breathing had already become ragged in anticipation. 

“Relax. I’ve got you,” he soothed.

She nodded, not yet opening her eyes.

Tony kissed the inside of her thigh once more before playfully biting down.

“Hey!” She shrieked, her hips and head flying upwards.

“Just wanted to see if you were still with me.”

And with that, Tony placed his first kiss on her clit.

Angela’s state of arousal contradicted her nerves.

Tony groaned at his first taste of her. His tongue explored her, flicking her clit several times before letting it continue to work her. 

She sighed as she finally started to relax.

He fucked her with his tongue, nibbled her lips, then took all of her in his mouth, laving her with the full width of his tongue.

Angela placed a hand on his head and moaned. “Oh Tony!”

He took note of the move he’d just performed, making sure to file it away under Angela’s favorites, as he continued on.

Tony placed a single finger at her opening and coated himself in her before slowly sliding into her, pulling a sharp, surprised gasp of air from her.

She was incredibly tight and all he could imagine was how incredible his cock would feel buried deep inside of her. But that was hopefully for another time. Right now, she deserved his full attention and an incredible, mind-altering orgasm.

He crooked his finger and started fucking her with it, focusing his attention on her clit.

Angela’s fingers gripped his hair as her hips rose from the floor, bucking against his face.

“Oh god!” She whimpered.

Tony slid in another finger as he continued to bring pleasure to her.

“Oh!” Angela panted and let out a noise that resembled crying.

He could feel she was getting close. And as much as he never wanted this moment to end, he knew she deserved this more than anything.

“Ohhh! Tony?”

“Hmm?” He hummed against her clit.

She gasped again. “I’m close.”

Tony latched on to her clit and sucked while he continued to thrust his fingers into her, making sure he’d hit her g-spot every time.

“I…” she panted. 

He’d considered sliding in another finger but, given how tight she already was, he figured it might be too much.

“Fuck!” She growled, her orgasm hitting her hard. Angela rode his face, pulling him into her as hard as she could. Her pussy twitched in his mouth and around his fingers.

“Oh god!”

Tony released her from his mouth, keeping his fingers within her, still gently fingering her.

Angela’s body shook a few more times before she collapsed on the floor.

He withdrew his fingers, cleaned them off, and crawled back up to her.

She smiled when his head rested on her shoulder. Angela looked over and leaned in for a kiss.

Tony pulled away and began to clean his face with his hand but she stopped him, pushing his hand to the side and pulling his head into hers.

Angela cleaned her off of his face. She’d never done this before but, then again, no one had ever given her an orgasm from their mouth alone, so it was all new to her. 

Pulling back, she joked, “damn I taste good.”

He chuckled. “Yeah you do.” He kissed her again before it was his turn to be confused. “You’ve never…?”

She shook her head bashfully. “Never got the opportunity.”

“Ah.”

Angela sighed as her breathing began to return to normal. Her hand moved down his chest but before it got to its intended destination, he stopped her. “Nope.”

“But…”

He cut her off with a kiss. “Another time.”

Her eyes darted between his as she struggled to understand.

“I just wanted to do this for you. You deserve it.” His hand caressed her cheek.

“What’d I do to deserve you?”

“Let me do that again, as often as I want and we’ll call it even. Deal?”

She smiled, “deal.”

Angela settled in his arms and let out a contented sigh, interrupted when Tony chuckled.

“What?”

“I was just thinkin’… I’ve never heard you use that language before.”

“Oh!” She blushed again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s… sexy.”


End file.
